Sword Art Online
by naruto11222
Summary: An American boy became friends with Kirito and he flew out to meet in personal and he meet his sister. He had enter SAO with Kirito, but will they get out of there with their lives or die trying. OC x Suguha. Don't like it don't read it. Get it, got it, good.


**Hey, I have another that need to be published because my mind have been filled with some many different story. I just need to put this online as soon as possible. This will make wanted me to work on a lot than the others stories that have in my stock. This is my ninth story that need to be published. This is going to be a Oc story with the main character and I have my sight on Suguha because she is fun and cute. I am going to let you guys and gals read this and if there are some guest that keep asking me to message them back, I am going to say this one more time. I cannot message you back because you are GUEST to the website and if you can make your own ACCOUNT here, maybe I can. Now, without any farther interruption, Let's get this story started shall we.**

**enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Prologue **

There was a young boy who is fourteen with short black hair, but he keep it cut and he wore a dark green shirt with black jeans. His name is Kosuke Dante and he was playing his online game on his computer. He was playing one of MMO games with someone who he met online. The MMO game is called "Goblin lord; the Rebellion begins. They was in a party together and they both was about to beat the final boss of the game. Kosuke was trying his partner alive so that they both could win the game. He was talking on his headset to give his partner the chance to hear his plan for an attack.

"Okay, Kirito. I am going to need you to use you swords attacks on the goblin's left leg while I use my twins swords attack on the other." said Kosuke.

"Are you sure about this, Soul." said Kirito.

"Yup." said Kosuke.

Then they both started attacking the goblin from different side, but Kosuke's avatar's health bar was getting and he used one of the item in his pack to heal his avatar. He saw that goblin's health bar was going down much faster from attack his legs and Kosuke knew that this was going to be their day to beat this game. Then his mom was walking up stairs and she was about to knocked on his down, but she saw that it was open and she looked inside to see that her son was play one of his computer games.

"Kirito, your health too low. Heal it back up." said Kosuke

"I am trying, but the Goblin lord had just hit me with the no Item spell." said Kirito

"Okay, I just used the dispelled on you. Hurry before it wears off." said Kosuke.

His mother just smiled at him and she was going to wait after he was finish because she had something for him. She knew that today was his birthday. She knew that he wanted a new game when it hit their game store. Then she heard her son yelled with excitement and she looked back inside to see that her son had beaten the game.

"Okay, we both were awarded the Goblin Lord's sword. I am going to logout to switch from game mode to webcam mode okay, kirito." said Kosuke.

"Alright, because I want to tell you something anyway." said Kirito.

Kosuke log his avatar out and he switch his computer from game mode to his personal webcam mode. When he saw an invite for a Web chat from his online friend. He accept the invite and the image of his online friend Kazuto from Goblin lord. Kazuto had a smiled on his face and he knew that it was Kosuke's birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Kosuke." said Kazuto

"Thanks, Kirigaya. What are you doing beside wishing me a happy birthday." said Kosuke.

"Well, did you heard about the new game that just came out? because I just got mine and I was hoping that you heard the news." said Kazuto

"No, I haven't, but I saw the trailer to it and we are waiting for the shipment to arrive to our shop." said Kosuke.

"Oh, hello miss Dante. How long have you been standing there." said Kazuto.

"Well, hello to you to, Kazuto, I have stood here for a good minute. How are your summer on your end." said Kosuke's mom

Kazuto knew that his summer was boring on his end. Kosuke's mom knew that he would need her son to hang out more. Then she had her arms behind her back because she had two gift for son to have. Kosuke just smiled at her and Kazuto was trying to say something smart about Kosuke's drawings.

"Yeah, my summer is boring over here. But not as boring as your drawings of my and his character." said Kirigaya

"Hey!" said Kosuke.

"Well, I was going to surprised the both of you. Happy Birthday, Kosuke." said Kosuke's mom.

Kosuke looked at his mom's hand and he saw that she had the new game that he wanted, a mailing cards from his grandparents, aunts and uncles, and he saw a plane ticket to Japan. He was excited to see that his mom had given the best birthday gift ever. Kazuto was surprised that his best friend is going to spend some time with him. Kosuke looked at his new game and it was the same game that he was waiting for.

"So, Kosuke. When will I expect you to arrive?" said Kazuto

'Probably tomorrow, Kazuto." said Kosuke.

"Well, better start packing then. See ya, Kosuke." said Kazuto

There was a sign saying that Kirigaya had logout. Then Kosuke started to packing everything that he had ever own while his mom just watch him and she knew that this would get her a chance to tell him his other gift. She saw the excitement in his eyes and he happy that he was going to leave his hometown to visit Kirigaya and his family.

"I have another gift for you. I have enroll you in the same school as Kirigaya and you're the same grade as him." said Kosuke's mom as she saw his kendo sword that kirigaya had sent to him for his last birthday gift. "I also talk to his mother about you trying kendo practice, but I watch practice every day."

"Thanks mom." said Kosuke.

"You're welcome, dear." said Kosuke's mom.

Then Kosuke was able to get some of the stuff back and he looked around his room to see that there was some things that he was going to miss. He went to go celebrate with his mom one last time before he starts his trip and they both was having the time of their lives. When they was done, Kosuke's mom drove him to the airport and they started to unload everything. They saw that plane that was heading to japan was now boarding and Kosuke gave his mom a hug.

"Goodbye, mom. I will miss you." said Kosuke.

"I will miss you too, Kosuke. Now, you've better get on that plane and you make sure that you call me when you get to Japan." said Kosuke's mom

"Okay." said Kosuke

Kosuke started to board the plane and his mom watch him from a window. Kosuke was nervous about meeting Kirigaya and his family. But he knew that this was going to be great for him. The plane started to take off and Kosuke was just looking out the window.

"I can't believe it that I am leave home." said Kosuke.

He pulled out his laptop and he started typing his web journal. He was trying to come up with the title of his journal entry. A thought crossed his mind and he just type like it was nothing to him. He was just enjoying himself and he saw that he had received a message from his friends from home. They all was sad that he was transfer to a different school and he knew that some of them that he was going to miss.

"Sorry guys, but I have to be transfer." said Kosuke.

Then he power off his laptop and he went to sleep. He arrive in Japan the next morning and he walked off the plane. He looked around to see that it was nice place and he walked to the gate to get his bag. He got a text from Kirigaya and it said that his mom was parked outside. Kosuke started heading outside and he saw that a sign that had his name on it.

"Hello Miss Kirigaya. it is nice to meet you." said Kosuke.

"Hello, Kosuke. We was expecting you to arrive today. And please, called Midori. Kazuto was hoping for you to arrived." said Midori Kirigaya

"Okay. I just turned fourteen yesterday." said Kosuke.

"Well, this one is a late birthday." said Midori Kirigaya

She handed him a gift and Kosuke open the gift. When he was done, his face lit up to see that it was a Nerve Gear. He hugged her as tight as he could and Midori just smiled at him and they pulled up to a high school. Kosuke was in awe to see that the school was huge and Midori just giggle because he was acting like a kid excited to see a toy store.

"Hey, do you use kendo before." said Midori.

"Several time and I started to form my style of kendo." said Kosuke.

"Well, my daughter have practiced kendo. Maybe you two can spar together." said Midori.

"Sure. I would be happy to spar with her." said Kosuke.

Then the car pulled up to the house and Kosuke saw Kazuto. Kosuke got out of the car and he picked up some snow. He throw it at Kazuto without him noticing. Kazuto turn around to see that his best friend had arrived and he took a snowball to the face. Kosuke started laughing and Midori just watch as the two of them throw snowball at each other. After thing died down for a little bit, Midori started to show Kosuke around the compound and Kosuke was in awe to see that they had fish swimming in pond. She even shown Kosuke the training area where Kazuto's sister was practicing. Kosuke saw a young girl swing a Kendo stick and he knew that she was year younger than him and she was practicing.

"Hey Suguha, come meet our new guest." said Midori Kirigaya

Suguha turned around to see that Kosuke was looking at her and she started to blush. Suguha just bow to Kosuke and she watched as her mom gave him the rest of the tour of the house. Kosuke knew that he would like this place and they both made it to the guest that she had made for him. Kosuke was in awe when he saw that the room was exactly like his room back in America. He saw poster that had his favorite dragons and he noticed that the guest room had a computer for him to use. He turn around to see Kazuto standing behind him and he was happy to see his best friend in person.

"Enjoying your stay, Huh." said Kazuto.

"Yeah, your mom is great." said Kosuke.

"Well, let me get you set up for the system and I will help with logging into SAO." said Kazuto.

"SAO?" asked Kosuke.

"Sword Art Online. That's the game you have waited for right." said Kazuto

"Of course it is. I have been wanted to try this game out for myself and my mom trust me to stay with you and your family." said Kosuke.

Kazuto was helping Kosuke with the setting things up and they manage to have everything ready for their game. Kazuto knew that it was going to be dinner soon and he thought about take Kosuke into the game tomorrow morning while everyone is out of the house. Then Kosuke was about to put the nerve gear on his head, but Kazuto stopped him and he pointed at the clock.

"It is almost dinner time. How we do it tomorrow, okay." said Kazuto

"Yeah. I am a little hungry from the trip." said Kosuke

They both came down stair and saw that Suguha was fixing dinner with her mom. Kosuke's stomach growl so loud, everyone in the house heard it. Suguha just smiled at him and she knew that he might have a big appetite. Kosuke was looking around to see that they have made fry chicken and hamburgers and he ran over to the table before Kazuto. They both started fighting over who gets the big piece.

"I am the guest, I get the big burger.' said Kosuke.

"Yeah right. I'm older than you and I want the big burger." said Kazuto

"No, you're not. We're the same age, you idiot." said Kosuke

They both started to lock heads to force the each other back and Kosuke wasn't going to back down and neither was Kazuto. Suguha just watch them and she had sweat coming down her face because she never see Kazuto and his friend argue before. Her mom just laugh at them and she knew that this was going to hard for her to break them up. She was just happy that she got the chance to see this side of Kazuto and his friend. Then Kazuto brought his chopped sticks and was about to grab the big burger, but Kosuke blocked it with his own chopped sticks.

"Shouldn't we stopped them." said Suguha.

"No, I want to see this." said Midori

Kosuke use his chopped sticks to grabbed by the nose. Kazuto started scream in pain and he was begging Kosuke to let go of his nose. Then Kazuto stump on Kosuke's foot and Kosuke screamed in pain but he saw that Kazuto was about grabbed the burger, but Kosuke tackled Kazuto to the floor to prevent him from eating the big burger. Then Suguha was going to put an end to their fight and she ate the big burger.

"Why did you do that for, suguha." said Kazuto

"Cause big brother, you two wasn't going to stopped fighting." said Suguha.

They both hung their head in shame because they both were out match by a little girl. Then they continue to eat their dinner and Midori was glad to see a good show from both Kazuto and Kosuke. Kosuke cleaned the dishes and Kazuto was helping him while Suguha and Midori was watching them.

"This is new, they both are washing the dishes together." said Suguha.

"Yeah suguha, they are friends and friends have their rival moments, but it helps to have some extra hands around the house." said Midori

Suguha just watch them and when they were done, Kosuke was tell Kazuto how his family shop give him the right to have a discount on all the MMO games that he plays. Kazuto was impressed that having a game shop has it values and he wanted to know more about Kosuke. Suguha even asked some question about his mom and Kosuke was surprised that they wanted to know more about him and his mom. When Kosuke was finished explaining, they all went to bed to rest up from a good time with Kosuke.

=== Next Morning ===

Kosuke got up and get dressed for the day. He did his morning jog and he practiced his kendo while Suguha watch and she was impressed that he knows the basics. She even watch him form his own style of stances and she was hoping to use some of them for her practice. Kosuke brought his kendo sword to a reverse style and he started swinging it with like his hand was on fire. Suguha was in awe because she was watching an expert kendo wielder and Kosuke brought his kendo to his side to sheath it. Then Suguha just clapped and Kosuke turn around to see that he was entertaining someone and he bow to her.

"Wow. can you teach me that move." said Suguha

"Sure, but this is an offensive style which leave wide open for a strike." said Kosuke

Kosuke looked at Suguha and he saw determination in her eyes, but he knew that he wasn't going to turn down an offer for a student of his own. Then he started teaching everything that he know about his style, but Suguha didn't get it at first. She started to get the hang of it a few more times and Kosuke was impressed that she was a fast learner. He knew that she would the kendo tournament in no time and she looked at her watch and she saw that she was going to late for her meeting with her team.

"Thanks for the lesson, Kosuke. I have to go to my meeting with my kendo team." said Suguha,

Kosuke just waved to her and Suguha grabbed her things. She made sure that she didn't forget anything that she need for the meeting. Kosuke was washing his face and he place the towel around his neck. Suguha knew that she forget tell her big brother where she was going.

"Hey, Kazuto. I'm going to practice. I might be home late." said Suguha.

"Okay." said Kazuto

Then she ran out the door and Kazuto watched as his sister leave the compound and he knew that this was day for him and Kosuke to test their game. He went to the guest room to see that Kosuke was getting ready. Kosuke looked at his best friend and he had a smile on his face. Then they both hooked their nerve gear up and Kazuto place the nerve gear on Kosuke's head.

"Okay, you are connected and all you have to do is say Link Start." said Kazuto

"Right. See you on the other side." said Kosuke, closing his eyes. "LINK START!"

Kazuto went back into his room to get his nerve gear on and he knew that Kosuke might need help picking out his own character. He place his nerve gear on his head and he saw that this was going the first experience into a virtual world with his best friend.

"LINK START!" said Kazuto

* * *

**There you have it forks, my first SAO fanfiction and I like the idea of Suguha and My OC being together even though that she had mix feelings about Kazuto. This will be my first chapter it will be a while for me to get my mind around this because I have so many stories piling up and ideas for different stories. I don't like bad comments if you read this and write me a bad comment, I will report you get it got it good.**


End file.
